Niewidzialna (Quicksilverxreader)
by Miki45
Summary: Jesteś mutantem. Pewnego dnia postanawiasz się przyłączyć do tajemniczych Mścicieli, którzy chcą pozbyć się ich prześladowców - ludzi. Akcja dzieje się po X-men Apocalypse.


**Prolog.**

Byłaś zwykłym mutantem. Lecz twoje moce objawiły się już, gdy byłaś małą dziewczynką. Rodzice się ciebie wyrzekli, oddając cię do okna życia, po czym trafiłaś do domu dziecka. Zdolności objawiały się mimowolnie, przez co stałaś się obiektem żartów innych dzieci. Z początku nie winne żarty szybko przemieniły się w prześladowanie. Na szczęście jedną z twoich mocy było stawanie się niewidzialną. Kiedy ktoś się szukał szybko stawałaś się niewidoczna- tak cię nie mogli skrzywdzić.

Całe dzieciństwo i młodzieńcze lata byłaś szykanowana przez starszych, rówieśników oraz nawet młodszych. Traktowali cię jak potwora. Nie raz zgłaszałaś to do opiekunów, lecz oni nic nie mogli na to poradzić. Pewnej nocy idąc do kuchni po szklankę wody, usłyszałaś rozmowę dwóch opiekunek.

\- Nie wierzę, że ten bachor tu jest!

\- Tak ja też! Powinni ją wziąć do jakiegoś ośrodka badawczego.

\- Dokładnie. Ona jest zagrożeniem dla wszystkich.

Przeraziłaś się. Te słowa tobą wstrząsnęły, nie tylko dzieci, ale i też dorośli cię nienawidzą. Narastał w tobie gniew i rozpacz, ręce się trzęsły jak nigdy. Nim się obejrzałaś cała ziemia zaczęła się trząść. Gdy tylko się nerwowo rozejrzałaś po pokoju trzęsienie ustało. „Co to było?"- pomyślałaś patrząc na ręce. To był moment, w którym zdałaś sobie sprawę, że twoje życie może potoczyć się inaczej.

Następnie nastały czasy gimnazjum i liceum… Coś potwornego. Twoja „opinia" szła za tobą jak cień. Pewnego dnia kilu starszych chłopaków pobiło cię za szkołą. Widziało to kilku uczniów, ale nikt nie kiwną palcem by ci pomóc. Tego dnia poprzysięgłaś sobie zemstę na nich wszystkich.

O uszy obiły ci się wieści o wygranej walce takich jak ty z wielkim „bogiem". Z mutantem nad mutantami. Dopiero teraz dowiedziałaś się, że istnieje takie miejsce dla takich jak ty.

Tylko, że … Czemu cię nie odnaleźli i nie pomogli, gdy tego potrzebowałaś? Nie nienawidziłaś X-men'ów, ale też nie chciałaś się do nich przyłączyć. Stwierdziłaś, że sama dasz sobie radę.

Jednego pamiętnego dzionka, ktoś zapukał do drzwi twojego mieszkania. Miałaś 20 lat, więc dawno wyniosłaś się z ośrodka twoich katuszy. Otworzyłaś drzwi, lecz nikogo tam nie było. „To kolejny głupi żart."- pomyślałaś i zamknęłaś drzwi. Do twojego mieszkania zdążyła jednak wpaść koperta. Nie chętnie ją podniosłaś- nie podpisana… Otworzyłaś ją w środku znajdował się lisy:

„ _Wiemy kim jesteś i co przeszłaś. Jeżeli chcesz dołączyć się do mścicieli to przyjdź do starych magazynów dziś o północy. Razem oczyścimy ziemię z potworów."_ – mściciele? To coś jak ci cali X-men'i? – myślałaś.

-Nie dzięki, ale takie cos nie jest dla mnie.- powiedziałaś na głos i wyrzuciłaś list do kosza na śmieci.

Godzina 23.00

Cały dzień myślałam tylko o liście, o mścicielach i własnej zemście, którą obiecałaś sobie tak dawno temu.

Twój dom nie znajdował się daleko od starych magazynów. Upięłaś, więc swoje włosy w niesforny kucyk oraz ubrałaś swój motocyklowy strój. Idąc tam postanowiłaś stać się niewidzialna. Podsłuchasz ich i zadecydujesz czy do nich dołączysz.

Szłaś tak przez stare magazyny – nikogo nie było. „Czyli to był tylko głupi żart."- pomyślałaś.

\- To nie był żart.- usłyszałaś głos mężczyzny wyłaniającego się z cienia.- Jestem Shadow.

Wysoki szatyn, około czterdziestki zbliżył się do ciebie, odruchowo cofnęłaś się do tyłu, ale złapały cię czyjeś silne ręce.

\- Czego chcecie?- zapytałaś.

\- Dobrze wiesz czego.- Shadow chytrze się uśmiechnął.- Chcemy pozbyć się naszych gnębicieli … Ludzi.

\- Wszystkich? Co z X-men'ami, oni na to nigdy nie pozwolą.- powiedziałaś.

\- Nie chcemy z nimi walczyć.- Zaczął chodzić w te i we w te. Dał znak ręką by osoba za tobą cię puściła. Szybko się obróciłaś w stronę niegroźnego napastnika i zobaczyłaś napakowanego, łysego gościa. – Jednakże jeżeli wejdą nam w drogę to trzeba będzie ich usunąć.

\- Oni są silni.- rzuciłaś krótko.- Mają po swojej stronie potężnego telepatę.

\- My również. Ta moc jest akurat … Powszechna.

\- A wy?- machnęłaś do góry głową, opierając jedną rękę na biodrze, przenosząc ciężar ciała na prawą nogę.- Jakie wy macie moce?

\- Ja, jak sam mój pseudonim mówi, potrafię się przemieszczać w cieniu nie zauważony.- Wskazał na mężczyznę za tobą.- Crush jest nad ludzko silny. A ty?

\- Potrafię się robić nie widzialna oraz czasami udaje mi się wytworzyć krótkie trzęsienia ziemi.- nie powiedziałaś im jeszcze jednej swojej zdolności. Gdy kogoś dotknęłaś w głowę widziałaś losowe wydarzenie przyszłości.- Trzęsienia są na tyle długie by odwrócić uwagę.

\- Dobrze, więc.- pokiwał głową i szybko wyciągnął do ciebie rękę. Na szybki ruch mężczyzny podskoczyłaś, on się zaśmiał cicho pod nosem.- Jaka jest twoja decyzja? Pozbędziesz się z nami demonów przeszłości?

Powoli wyciągnęłaś do niego rękę, ale w połowie się zawahałaś. Spojrzałaś mu jeszcze raz na twarz. W końcu podałaś mu rękę.

\- Więc jak się nazywasz?- rzekł Shadow, przechylając głowę na bok.

\- [Twoje imię]- odparłaś. – Ale mów mi Invisible ….

 **Od Autorki:**

 **Yey'a! Mój comeback na tę stronkę w nieco innych klimatach, ale co tam! To moja druga historia z czytelnikiem w roli głównej, więc sorki jak jest słabe. : Lecz się staram! Napiszcie jak wam się podoba itp. Itd. :D**

 **~Miki45**


End file.
